Rykrof Enloe
} * } |}} |Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 20: Final Hour}} 'Rykrof Enloe' was a Human male born in 52 BBY. He was a Republic Peace Keeper, fighting against the Badoo Corba. At the start of the he became a and was considered by the to be a legend. Biography Republic Peace Keeper (32—22 BBY) Crisis on Abridon Republic Peace Keeper Rykrof Enloe was chosen by the to lead an investigation of the Badoo Corba, a terrorist organization which had been accused for the mysterious loss of communications with the Abridon system. While Rykrof conferred with Tylin Gere, a close friend and another Peace Keeper, Tash was shot. Rykrof and Tylin were unable to find the shooter and tended to the fallen victim, who was pushing legislation to approve the 's involvement in the Badoo Corba investigation. By the time they reached the Senator, he was already dead. .]] Hoping to learn the source of the attacks and the identity of Senator Tash's assassin, Valorum sent Rykrof's team to the Abridon system. They were also to locate Ambassador Tame Heem, who had recently left Coruscant to meet with the leaders of Abridon, as the ambassador had not returned and all communications with the planet had been lost. Rykrof's Peace Keeper group landed in Abridon's capital city, Mull, via gunship. As they entered the outskirts of the city, they found the massive destruction they had feared would await them. They were surprised to find a civilian in the warehouse who identified himself as Ran Ceyh. He told Rykrof that several weeks earlier an army of droids had taken over the city. After hearing the civilian's story, the group agreed that his testimony could be vital in the Republic's investigation of the events taking place, and Rykrof decided to allow Ceyh to return with them to Coruscant. Finding escorting Senator Heem to a waiting transport, the Peace Keepers blasted the droids and rescued the Senator. As left the planet in a gunship, Rykrof pondered the events and what could have happened. Blockade of Naboo leaders after the Battle of Naboo|Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 2: Underground Resistance}} The greedy stopped all shipping to , Rykrof's homeworld, by making a blockade of deadly battleships arond the planet, preventing any starships to enter or leave. Two days after the Abridon crisis, Rykrof met with key Senators and was outraged to learn that the Senate must complete a further investigation before it would act on charges facing the Trade Federation. Rykrof declared to he was taking a leave of absence to Naboo. Unknown to the Senators, he was planning to not only warn his people of dangers approaching, but to help prepare them for the worst possibility of all: invasion. On the planet, Rykrof helped form small underground resistance cells around , the capital. With the help of and , the Republic became aware of the Federation's blockade and arrived. Meanwhile, Rykrof informed his men of Amidala's plan which involved keeping the invading droid army away from Theed. Suddenly, however, they were attacked and Rykrof and the Naboo guards were forced to fire at will. Further into the battle, the droids unexpectedly began to collapse. In amazement, Rykrof exclaimed to his men that the droids have been deactivated, and Naboo had been freed. After the battle, he spoke in admiration to , the boy who had destroyed the droid control ship and who soon was to become the of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Chancellor Valorum had been deposed, and Senator had become his successor. Rykrof was shocked to be approached by the newly-elected Chancellor when he arrived back on Coruscant, and he was greeted kindly. leads the Republic Peace Keepers.]] Terrorists on Coruscant informant who owes us for saving him from the . Plus we'll have a Jedi escort, who says he'll have no problem accessing this supposed Badoo Corba warehouse.|Rykrof and Tylin|Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 3: Anti-Jedi}} Although Naboo was saved, the Galactic Republic had entered a time of uncertainty as hundreds of systems had threatened to secede while many government leaders disagreed with the charges against the Trade Federation. Recent terrorist attacks by the Badoo Corba had taken the lives of thousands of innocent civilians throughout Coruscant. Fortunately, because of this, the was permitted to aid the Republic Peace Keepers in their investigation. Enloe's group was led into the Pojer District, underground Coruscant, by Kala Mly Shundi. The Jedi had no trouble locating their Rodian informant, and easily persuaded him to reveal the encrypted access codes they needed to enter the Badoo Corba hideout undetected and find the leader of the Badoo Corba, Trigg Fuuda. The guard of the warehouse was no match for , and once they were inside, Kala suggested that they split into two groups. Rykrof argued that it was a tactical error, but Kollen Mane interjected that they would cover more ground. Reluctantly, Rykrof agreed and Kollen himself went with the Jedi Master. Soon, Rykrof's group discovered a storage room holding several containment units. Tylin Gere joked that it was an endless suply of ; in actuality, it was a diyoxis, enough to kill an entire planet. The group quickly documented their findings to present to Palpatine. Hearing blaster fire in the distance, Rykrof's group moved forward to investigate. They found Kala standing over the dead corpse of Kollen Mane, and to Rykrof's disbelief, it appeared that he had been struck down by a lightsaber wound. The Jedi explained that by the time he had entered the room, Kollen was already dead. Tylin, however, accused the Jedi of lying and raised his blaster. In a blur of motion, the Jedi spun and pushed the Peace Keepers violently to the ground with the Force, which knocked them unconscious. The following morning, Rykrof awoke and found himself being watched by , the of the Jedi Order. Yoda explained that Shundi had saved him and the other Peace Keepers from the terrorists, and sadly said that he had almost turned his back on the Jedi. Controversy on Munist Several years later, attacks by the Badoo Corba had been successfully driven away from the Republic, but dozens of systems were rallying behind the the leadership of the , . The growing sympathy for the Separatists in the Senate had resulted in the release of Trade Federation Viceroy , and the galaxy continually moved closer to civil war. Meanwhile, Chancellor Palpatine dispatched an ambassador comittee to the small planet of Munist, which the Republic struggled to maintain control of. A lone Republic transport entered the remote Munist system. On board, Rykrof conferred with fellow Peace Keeper Tylin Gere. Tylin said that after seeing Shundi standing over Kollen Mane's dead body, he now did not trust a single Jedi, and that he did not agree with the Senate's decision to drop charges against the Jedi Master. Rykrof, instead, said that they should be thanking the Jedi instead of blaming him. Once landing on the planet, Finis Valorum, previously the Supreme Chancellor, met with Erleath Belpointes, the head of state for Munist. They had long been friends, and so they were glad to see each other once again. While they were in a private meeting, the complex was attacked by mercenaries part of the Badoo Corba. Rykrof advised Valorum and Belpointes that they get back to the Republic gunship and escape to the Republic transport before more terrorists arrived. Meanwhile, the Whipid attack force tore through the meager Munist defenses. Only the heroics of the guards posed a threat to them; however, even the mighty Wookiees fell back in the midst of the vast number of terrorist attackers. As the main battle engulfed the complex above, Rykrof and Tylin lead Finis Valorum and Erleath Belpointes through an underground passage. Soon, they arrived at the hangar and realized that their escape will not be easy. The Whipid terrorists had killed the Republic pilots, but the two terrorists guarding the gunship were easily blasted by the Peace Keepers and Wookiees. Suddenly, however, a group of battle droids led by the bounty hunter opened fire and struck down Erleath Belpointes. Piloted by Tylin, the gunship in which they boarded escaped, but barely. Behind the scenes *Rykrof's full name was revealed to be ''Rykrof Tarilis Enloe. *In Star Wars: The Enloe Chronicles Rykrof is portrayed by a Rebel Alliance Endor Soldier. *Rykrof was mentioned in Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 12: Adjusting. Appearances *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 1: Crisis on Abridon'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 2: Underground Resistance'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 3: Anti-Jedi'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 4: Slaughter on Munist'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 5: Deception'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 6: Assassins of Evil'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 7: Chaos'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 12: Adjusting'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 8: Traitor Within'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 9: Aggressive Negotiations'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 10: Depths of Cholganna'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 11: Siege on Rhen Var'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 12: Terror Reborn'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 13: Seeds of Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 14: Survival'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 15: Edge of Death'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 16: Curse of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 17: Twisted Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 18: Dark Exchange'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 19: Tribulation'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 20: Final Hour'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 21: The Chancellor's Gift'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 22: Infiltration'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 23: Revelations'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 24: Sedition'' Category:The Enloe Chronicles Category:Clone trooper commanders Category:Clone troopers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Republic Peace Keepers